1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Fe-base build-up alloy excellent in resistance to corrosion and wear, which permits, when applying surface hardening build-up welding by TIG or PTA to a friction part such as a valve or a valve seat used in a chemical plant, particularly in a nuclear power plant, formation of weld beads having a very high hardness and excellent in resistance to corrosion as well as to wear in high-temperature and high-pressure water.
2. Prior Art
A Co-base alloy (Co-28Cr-4W) is employed for surface hardening build-up of valves and valve seats used in chemical and nuclear power plants for its excellent resistance to wear and corrosion.
However, because accumulation of radioactive corrosion products in various chemical plants, particularly in nuclear power plants leads to an increased quantity of radiation, the necessity of reducing Co.sup.60 is recognized to inhibit it, and there is an increasing demand for using Co-free Ni or Fe-base alloys from the point of view of improving safety. While various alloys have been proposed, there is available at present no alloy provided with all the necessary properties such as corrosion resistance and wear resistance. It is therefore still inevitable to use the Co-base alloy involving safety problems.